


没想过的标题的一辆奥尔光车

by ceruleum_tank



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleum_tank/pseuds/ceruleum_tank
Summary: 风雪夜，光之战士给奥尔什方送温暖的小甜饼。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 22





	没想过的标题的一辆奥尔光车

处理完手头那堆文件，奥尔什方从指挥室回到自己的寝室时已经是深夜了。

自从光之战士的事迹传遍艾欧泽亚后，有着越来越多的年轻人走上了冒险者这条路，他们中有人为名有人为利，但不论出于何种目的走进巨龙首营地的大门，福尔唐家永远可以为他们准备一床谈不上舒适但至少暖和的被褥和简单却足以饱腹的饭菜。

最近一段时间龙族的活动明显变得频繁，大量冒险者的涌现确实能够解燃眉之急，不过随之所要面对的问题也同样令人头痛。利益该如何分配、伤员的安顿与救治、甚至是与其他几大家族间也有了比过去更多的谈不上愉快的往来。虽然每件事处理起来都还算得心应手，但架不住数量巨大，一个不留神就工作到这个时间也算是常态了。

幸好他拥有着得力的副官，将生活起居照顾得很好。至少回到寝室，面对的是早已被炉火烤热的房间，桌上还摆放着不算硬冷的面包和暖身的红酒，心中的烦闷稍稍得到了缓解。

但与此同时涌上来的却是淡然的失落。他已经有段时日没有挚友的消息了。这个说法并不准确，其实光在伊修加德的活跃总会通过各种途径传入他的耳中，他为挚友骄傲并欣喜着，这无疑是发自内心的。只是他更希望能与对方一起分享这份喜悦，赞美他矫健的身姿、把他揽进怀里揉着那头如雏鸟鸟羽般柔软的短发、任凭他半推半就的挣扎……

“干脆买个通信珠吧……”奥尔什方一边解着盔甲的系带一边小声嘀咕着。突然他听到有什么东西砸在窗户上的闷响，尽管声音混在风雪的呼啸中并不易察觉，但巨龙首的指挥官还是顿时警觉起来。

他蹑手蹑脚踱到床边拎起翼剑，再谨慎地侧移到窗边，随即又觉得自己有点可笑，屋内的烛火早已暴露了他的身形，如此小心翼翼又有何用？于是干脆坦坦荡荡地推开窗户，出声问道：“谁？”

话音刚落，一个球状物体正中他的胸口。用力虽然不大，但还是吓了奥尔什方一跳。他垂下目光，视线从沾满雪片的胸口移动到窗台正下方，在纷飞的皑皑白雪中冒出一头被狂风吹得乱七八糟的熟悉短发。

“啊，抱歉！”看到自己干的“好事”，光慌忙双手合十做了个致歉的动作，不过语气中更多的是几分恶作剧得逞的窃喜。奥尔什方面无表情地和挚友对视了数秒，就在光打了个冷颤正要再度开口时，精灵一把薅住了他的衣服领口，把他从窗台拖进了屋中。

将挚友按在了火热的壁炉前，又往他手中塞了一杯红酒，盯着他颤抖着将酒杯送到唇边一口一口地泯下紫红色的液体直到嘴唇稍稍恢复了一点血色，靠在桌边的奥尔什方才开口问道：“这么晚过来是发生什么紧急情况了吗？”

沉浸在温暖热气中的光眯起了双眼，蜷缩成一团的模样仿佛是只小猫。他微微摇了摇头：“没什么要紧事，圣冈里奥尔占星院委托我给阿德内尔占星台的那个老顽固带个新盘子过去， 顺便路过巨龙首时正好看到你房间还亮着…”

银发精灵噗哧一声笑了。

光向上翻了下眼皮，双臂撑到身后仰起脖颈盯着后方那双苍蓝色的含着笑意的眼睛，最终还是败下阵来：“如果说我是想见你，是否会令阁下满意呢？”

“当然，”奥尔什方俯下身拉近两人视线间的距离，手指轻柔地抚上了挚友的下颚，“我等的就是你这句话啊。”

接下来的展开并没有任何意外。他俩从地板磕磕绊绊滚到了床上，急促而又笨拙地扯弄着衣服，将对方从布料的禁锢中解脱出来，但在解开奥尔什方的裤子时光的动作明显表露出了迟缓。不知是酒精还是炉火的作用，他的脸颊有些微红，低垂的睫毛颤抖着遮挡住了飘忽不定的眼神。

而这微小的情绪变化也没有逃出奥尔什方的双眼。他只是笑了笑，随即按住光的肩膀把他压回到了床上。于是光只能一动不动呆呆地盯着跪在他上方的精灵不急不缓地剥去了两人身上残存的衣服，最终赤裸相对。

“等……”光觉得嗓子有点发干，他认为自己应该说点什么，但刚吐出一个字，话语权就被剥夺了。

奥尔什方将食指和中指插入了光的口中，夹住舌头把玩着，不甘示弱的光则用舌尖勾勒着异物的形状，用唾液润湿每一处缝隙，拙略而又逞强。对于光的小小反抗，奥尔什方发出了一声轻笑。他知道他的挚友能逞强的也只有现在了，接下来要做的事只会让他接连求饶。

确认已做好了足够的润滑，奥尔什方缓缓将手指抽了出来，带出来的银丝断在光的唇边，湿漉漉的样子配上细碎的喘息在炉火昏黄的光线中看来格外诱人。奥尔什方俯下身印上光的双唇，舌头不容拒绝挤入对方的口腔，舔舐过牙床和上颚，和另一条柔软的舌头纠缠在一起。与此同时，沾满了唾液的中指摸索到了下身稚嫩的入口，仅仅是在穴口处打了个转就令身下的挚友如落入陷阱的小兽般颤抖着发出第一声呜咽。

这不是他们的第一次，但俩人的身份注定没有太多可以亲密共享的时间。被誉为“艾欧泽亚守护者”的挚友掌握着诸多精湛的战斗技巧，浴血的骁勇身姿宛如解脱了禁锢的修罗，然而在床上，他的表现依旧青涩得如同处子。

不过对二人而言，现在这样已经是理想的状态了。奥尔什方是个喜欢掌握主动权的男人，而在这个能够让他彻底放松依靠的男人身边，光也在渴求着献出自己。

常年持剑的手指布满老茧，进入身体时的磨砺感让光微蹙了下眉头。但灵魂中渴望着能与对方结合的鼓动促使着光的身体无意识中做着迎合。窄小温润的甬道紧紧包裹着奥尔什方的手指，贪婪地吮吸着，分泌的肠液伴随着抽动溢出弄湿了光的大腿内侧的同时也令奥尔什方的入侵变得更为顺畅。

在无阻碍地插入第二根手指后，奥尔什方浅浅地抽送几下便向着会令挚友丧失理智的那一点摸了上去。他很清楚光的弱点在哪里，于是指腹故意从最敏感的地方一掠而过，继而按在了周围的肠壁上。

一声惊喘哽在光的喉咙中，他几乎是本能地弓起了身子，伸出手去抓住精灵的右腕，想要阻止对方乱来的行径，但那一瞬间涌上来的情潮却剥夺了他的力气，令这微弱的反抗更像是无言的邀请。

“奥尔什方……”光轻声呼唤着精灵的名字，嗓音透着轻微的沙哑。他向着身前的男子伸出了右手臂，于是奥尔什方也就顺从地将脸颊贴上了对方的掌心。

因兴奋而略微发烫的侧脸肌肤接触到粗糙的掌纹，奥尔什方忍不住深吸一口气合上了双眼。他仿佛是撒娇的忠犬一般蹭了蹭对方的右手，继而将嘴唇印向因薄汗而潮湿的手掌中心，迟迟不愿离开。

掌心中以一定的节奏传来阵阵温暖的气息，光觉得自己简直要溺死在这份温柔中。他张了张口，咽下无声的慰叹，继而让自己的右手滑向挚友的后颈，手指插入银色发梢里，勾住对方的脖子向下微微用力，同时艰难地支起上半身，羞涩却又主动地吻了上去。

这让光不禁回想起了他们的第一次接吻。那是共同执行一个援救任务的时候，突然而至的暴雪将两人困在了一个幽暗窄小的山洞里。尽管点燃了篝火，但畏寒体质的光仍控制不住地瑟瑟发抖，于是奥尔什方褪去了两个人的铠甲，将挚友强行按入怀中，在粗糙厚重的军用毛毯下共享着彼此的体温。那时，已经冻得迷迷糊糊的光以为自己拥抱了太阳。等到转天清晨风雪渐停，两人先后走出了山洞。光抬起手腕挡在眼前，眯着双眸注视着远方的朝霞，突然有了一股冲动，于是他就遵从着本心去做了。

正伸着懒腰的奥尔什方看到挚友亮晶晶的眼睛飞速由远及近，近到他甚至无法对焦看清的距离，紧接着唇上传来了柔软的触感，转瞬即逝。

奥尔什方愣了愣，接着发出了爽朗的笑声：“这算什么？谢礼？”

“不，是定金。”已经转过身去的光如此回答，他抿着嘴唇，察觉自己已经因为身后的这个人而爱上了这片冰冷的雪原。而现在，他正躺在对方的怀里，笨拙地做出迎合。

率先结束这个吻的是奥尔什方。他的双唇蹭过挚友的脸颊停留在了耳廓，轻笑间的哈气带起一阵红潮蒸腾而起：“你不专心啊……”紧接着，埋入体内的手指一改之前的温柔带着不容拒绝的霸道力道抽插起来，每一次深入都会准确无误地攻击到光致命的弱点上，另一只手则牢牢握住光的腰胯，利用种族上的优势控制着对方微弱的反抗。

松木柴火爆裂的声响间夹杂着一两声被压抑至极低的喘息，跌回床褥中的光胸膛快速地上下起伏着，下身持续不断地刺激正在一点点撕碎他残存的理智。他感到仿佛有电流从羞耻的地方层层扩散至全身，最终又都汇集到头皮炸裂。脑内深处理性的部分早已拉响了警报，然而在这个人面前，他没办法不丢盔弃甲举手投降。

无意识地向着奥尔什方的胸膛伸出去了手，就连自己也不清楚究竟是想推开还是拉近对方。然而却被奥尔什方反手扣住了五指牵引着按回了自己的胸口，撩过挺立的乳尖并一路向下划过小腹，最终一同握住了完全勃起中的分身。

他在挚友的带动下上下套弄着茎身，与此同时，奥尔什方指端粗糙的茧皮时不时地在顶端缝隙处反复抚摸，很快分泌出的液体便浸湿了两人的指缝，也让撸动变得更为滑腻顺畅。

这仿佛是当着他人的面在自渎，比身后被人强行入侵开拓带来的羞耻感还要强烈。但与羞耻感一并涌上来的还有潮水般的快感，层层叠叠覆盖上全身，将理智冲刷到九霄云外。

“奥尔……什……方……”

愈发粗重的喘息中夹杂着断断续续的呼唤，光放纵地呻吟着，加快了手上套弄的速度。他的肠壁随着撸动而痉挛般地收缩，紧紧箍着奥尔什方的手指不愿让他离开。前后双重刺激中淫靡的水声回荡在两人的耳畔，刺激着感官撩拨着情欲。

高潮来临得措不及防，一瞬间光不由自主地挺起了胸膛和腰胯，喉咙中涌出一声失控的低吼，向后方仰起的脖颈处喉结上下移动着，散发着致命的诱惑。白色的浊液溅落在他的小腹和胸口，随着剧烈的起伏而向两侧缓缓滑落，淡淡的腥苦味道弥漫在温暖的空气中。

挚友达到情欲顶峰时内里的激烈反应通过手指传达到奥尔什方的大脑，他觉得自己也快要撑不下去了。其实从一开始，他就恨不得直接粗暴地拓开挚友的身体，将自己的欲望埋进对方身体深处，刻下属于他一人的无法被消除的印记，他相信他的挚友也会允许他这么做。但是不行、不可以，他不能在挚友疲惫不堪的躯体上再制造更多的负担，他的理智决不允许他这么做。

不过现在也已经差不多到极限了。

奥尔什方俯下身子，轻启薄唇伸出红色的舌头，凑到光的胸口上，将上面的精液舔舐到舌面上，紧接着又往上方挪了挪，含着口中的精液贴上了光的双唇。

还处在不应期的光根本无力作出反抗。他只能发出一些意义不明的支吾声，任由奥尔什方轻而易举地撬开他的嘴唇、伸进舌头，分享着他自己的味道。他感觉到奥尔什方的手指抽离了他的身体，失去填充后突然涌上来的空虚感令他情不自禁用力抱住了身上的精灵，按住他的后脑加深了这个吻。此刻他才真正意识到，自己是多么恐惧失去这个人。

隐约察觉到了光的不安，奥尔什方安抚般吻过挚友的淌汗的额头、沾着泪水的睫毛和发红的耳垂，他听到耳畔传来了低沉沙哑带着一丝哭腔的嗫语在呼唤着他的名字并颤抖地乞求着：“填满我……”

如果将这视为是一次挑衅的话，到确实是百分百成功了。仿佛胸腔内有什么东西炸掉一般，奥尔什方抛开了一切顾及，只想将隐忍许久的欲火宣泄在挚友的身上。他用手腕环绕到光的膝下后用力抬起，将双腿压向他的胸口两侧，令最为私密的地方彻底打开呈现在眼前。早就坚挺淌水的性器在湿漉漉的穴口处蹭了蹭，接着便没有丝毫犹豫地挺进了深处。

纵使经过了扩张，精灵的器官尺寸也绝非平原人类可以轻易接受的。突如其来的强烈充实感逼得光的眼神都有些恍惚失焦，他张大了嘴巴急切地喘息着，仿佛不这样做就会窒息而亡。然而无论他的身体是否做好了准备，身下的抽送也已经无法停止了。快速的顶弄中木床咯吱作响，肉刃每一次深入都会擦过敏感处，激得光的身体止不住地颤抖。他被奥尔什方禁锢在臂膀下，只得用尽残存的气力抓住对方结实的上臂肌肉饮泣地承受着，如同抓住救命的那根稻草。他觉得自己是深海中的一叶扁舟，在欲望的海浪中上下沉浮，随时都有可能倾覆。但他又觉得就算溺死在这片海中又有何不可呢，毕竟这个人是他的……

窗外一如既往呼啸着库尔扎斯的风雪，木制的窗框被蹂躏得吱吱作响。屋内壁炉中的炉火一如既往在热情地燃烧着，在这间不算宽敞的卧室的墙壁上投下两个交叠在一起的阴影，忽明忽暗中挥洒下一屋暖光。这本是巨龙首最为常见的深夜，却因为某人的突然而至而被赋予了特殊的意义。

从光翻进奥尔什方寝室的那一刻起，他就料想到这会是个漫长的夜晚。他们都是血气方刚的年轻人，自然有着再正常不过的生理需求。只是太多的事情瓜分着他们的时间与精力，由此也就令这次的相拥更显得弥足珍贵。他很少会如此放纵自己，即使已经拥有了相当多的信任与爱戴，他也绝不会轻易将如此软弱的一面示人，只有一个人是例外的，他想，奥尔什方的确是个例外。

混沌之中光的身体被摆成了跪趴的姿势，奥尔什方又一次从后面贯穿了他。身体早已不受自己控制，甚至连呻吟都显得有些虚弱无力。光感到身后的男人拽住了他的胳膊将他的上半身拉起，这时才察觉自己无意识中在向前爬去。他低垂着头，任由汗水和唾液随着身体前后的摆动滴落到床单上，口中应着对方的要求含糊着吐出求饶的话语，却换来了更凶猛的对待。

直到奥尔什方将精液深埋进他的体内，结束了这段漫长而激烈的性爱，光才稍微取回了一点理智的管理权。他已经太累了，甚至连眼皮都懒得去睁开。奥尔什方侧躺在了他的身后，强壮的臂膀环过他的腰际，并将滚烫的胸膛贴上了因薄汗而微微发凉的后背。光禁不住哼出一声满足的叹息，身后之人随即收紧了手臂。强烈的睡意席卷而来之际，光从二人紧密贴合之处感受到强壮有力的心跳，他突然间察觉，这才是他的安身之所。

“睡吧，晚安。”银发精灵在挚友的耳后落下轻柔的一吻，引领他坠入了甜美的梦境。


End file.
